Sentiments Cachés
by Griotte
Summary: Quand on commence cette histoire, on se retrouve emporté par les souvenirs, heureux ou malheureux. Les histoires oubliés des Dragons Disparus sont une aventure qui unira des personnes et qui créera des ennemis... Le mal est toujours présent sur la Terre et le rôle des mages de Fairy Tail sera de le combattre. L'aventure d'un mage... Un seul, mais personne ne le sait...
1. Prologue

**Sentiments Cachés**

" Partons dans un monde remplit de magie et d'aventure. Là-bas, il y a un royaume du nom de Fiore où abrite une ville nommée Magnolia, cette dernière est protégée par une guilde de mage que l'on surnomme les fées, mais son vrai nom est : Fairy Tail.

C'est là que vivent nos Héros, et oui, ce sont des mages. Mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Il y a un mage de feu répondant au nom de Natsu Dragnir qui a un compagnon peu commun aux autres, il s'appelle Happy et c'est en fait un chat qui parle. Une mage, qui la plupart du temps, se promène en armure : Erza Scarlett. Ainsi qu'un mage de glace qui a pour manie de se déshabiller sans s'en rendre compte, lui se prénomme Grey Fullbuster. Et dernièrement, une mage blonde qui utilise la magie des constellations. Elle est naïve, mais intelligente lorsque l'on lui parle de livre, elle se nomme Lucy Heartefilia.

Deux ans auparavant, une mage de Fairy Tail est morte en mission... enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit. Elle était la sœur de Mirajane et Elfman Strauss. Mais celle-ci hantait l'un de nos Héros... !

Dans cette aventure, il n'y aura pas que la mort si mystérieuse de la mage, mais aussi d'autres mystères révélés au grand jour. De nombreux êtres magiques habitant ce monde arriveront, et se mettrons en travers de leurs chemins. Chacun se souviendra des évènements de leur passé oublié et ceci provoquera des tentions, de la haine entre les fées. Certains découvriront que leur nature est profondément liée à la magie. Mais d'autres sentiments seront réveillés pendant cette histoire : de la peur, de la joie, de l'amitié, de l'amour ainsi que de la surprise, car Fairy Tail recèle énormément de secrets oubliés, qu'une mage contrôlée par le mal en personne réveillera...

Au final, les mages de cette guilde se demanderont s'il n'est pas mieux d'ignorer, rogner son origine pour pouvoir vivre. Et peut être qu'ils retrouveront les dragons disparus mais ça peut aussi rester une fabuleuse légende. Le futur décidera pour eux... "

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue de cette fan-fiction sur Fairy Tail.

J'espère que tout cela vous a mis l'eau à la bouche, et que vous avez envie de savoir la suite.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapitre I

_L'histoire du passé._

Dans le royaume de Fiore se trouvait une petite ville du nom de Magnolia. Cette ville respirait la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais elle n'était pas très calme, enfin, ce n'est pas la ville qui faisait du bruit. Vous imaginez, une ville qui fait du bruit par elle même ? Je sais bien que nous nous trouvons dans un monde où la magie est présente et nous fait rêver, mais quand même !

Non, en fait c'était un bâtiment que tous les villageois connaissaient et celui qui ne le connaissait pas, ne tardait pas à le connaitre, car ce bâtiment abritait une guilde de mages connus pour ses exploits ainsi que pour tous les dégâts qu'ils font sur leurs passages.

Dans le centre ville de la ville, une mage de cette fameuse guilde logeait dans une petite maison depuis son arrivée. Elle se nommait Lucy Heartefilia, mage des constellations. Comme tous les matins ce n'était pas les rayons du jour qui la réveillait, mais qu'elle s'était retrouvée par terre, pour la énième fois.

- **Qui est-ce qui s'est permit de me mettre par terre, pour me piquer mon lit** ?! _Gueula-t-elle en se relevant devant son lit. _

Elle qui était en colère il y a deux minutes, retrouva son calme en découvrant le visage de l'intrus. Enfin, elle ne voyait pas son visage, car il était sous la couette, mais les cheveux de l'occupant étaient visibles. Pour elle, il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui s'était puisque les personnes aux cheveux roses : ça ne court pas toutes les rues !

« _Qu'il est mignon quand il dort ! C'est vrai qu'il m'avait demandé s'y il pouvait dormir chez moi sur le canapé, car il avait foutu le bazar chez lui à cause de sa bagarre avec Grey._ », Pensa-t-elle en regardant tendrement son invité surprise.

L'intrus bougea, elle parti prendre sa douche car elle avait peur qu'il se réveille et qu'il la voit entrain de l'observer dans son sommeil.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le mystérieux intrus se réveilla doucement, très doucement.

- Où suis-je ? _Demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormis._

Il sentit l'odeur d'une présence donc il y avait quelqu'un et plus précis encore, une fille. Alors il utilisa son flair sur développé pour essayer de voir s'y il connaissait la personne qui avait cette odeur...

- Je me souviens maintenant... J'ai demandé à Lucy de m'héberger car j'avais la flemme de ranger la maison après la bagarre avec Grey. _Murmura-t-il._

Soudain, il entendit une porte claquer ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna pour voir ce que s'était ou plutôt qui s'était. Il vit Lucy sortant de la salle de bain avec une serviette de bain rose pale au tour de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et collaient à sa peau. Des perles d'eaux coulaient encore sur son visage ce qui la rendait encore plus angélique. Ces pensées lui firent détourner le regard discrètement.

- S-Salut ! _Dit-il assez gêner._

- Salut Natsu, je viens juste chercher des affaires, espèce de squatter de lit... ! _Répondit Lucy, qui était aussi gêné de la situation mais aussi énerver à cause du comportement de son ami._

- T'en fais pas j'avais compris... Au fait pour merci pour m'avoir laissé dormir chez toi se soir et désolé de t'avoir piqué ton lit la prochaine fois j'essayerai de pas le faire ! _Dit Natsu avec un sourire de trois mètres de long et avec une grande fierté._

- Comment ça " la prochaine fois " t'as pas l'intention de revenir juste pour squatter mon lit ? _Demanda-t-elle._

Lucy reparti dans la salle de bain sans même avoir de réponse. Elle avait claqué la porte violemment ce qui avait fait un courant d'air que Natsu sentit sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si énervé en ce moment.

Tout d'un coup, Natsu vit un petit chat bleu avec des ailes qui attendait à la fenêtre. Alors il ouvrit celle-ci.

- Yo, Happy ! Moi, je vais rentrer à la maison, mais si tu veux, tu peux rester ici.

Natsu parti par la fenêtre juste à près avoir fini sa phrase sans même laisser le temps à son compagnon de placer un mot. Alors Happy fut troublé de ne pas avoir pu dire bonjour à son ami donc il craqua et se mit à gueuler :

- **J'ai fait quoi encore** ?! _Hurla Happy qui était rouge de colère._

Happy a toujours été un chat qui parle, mais il n'a jamais levé la voix contre qui que ce soit. Son nom qui signifiait la joie, lui allait comme un gant. Savoir qu'Happy le chat bleu s'énerve fut vraiment un miracle que personne ne voulait voir.

- On ne t'a pas appris que gueuler de bon matin c'était chiant ! Et puis pourquoi tu gueules ? Toi qui es si calme d'habitude._ Demanda Lucy qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain._

- Je n'ai pas put dire un mot à Natsu quand je suis arrivé, car il est parti de suite après mon arrivée. _Répondit Happy qui s'était calmé._

Happy ne comprenait rien au comportement de son "père" – il le considérait comme cela, car c'était lui qui s'était occupé de lui depuis sa naissance - et il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Lucy.

- Et si on allait à la guilde comme ça, sa te changera les idées et Natsu sera peut être là-bas et tu pourras lui demander pourquoi il a eu se comportement avec toi. _Proposa Lucy._

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire qu'Happy lui fit le même.

- Aye sir !

En arrivent à la guilde, ils virent que Natsu n'était pas là. Suite à cette découverte, les deux mages, déçus, allèrent rejoindre leurs places habituelles avec leurs amis. Lucy alla voir Levy sa meilleure amie qui est une fan de livre comme elle, et Happy alla voir Grey en espérant qu'il serait pourquoi Natsu était comme ça. Grey est le rival de Natsu, cela peut avoir un sens en sachant que Grey est un mage de glace alors que Natsu lui est un mage de feu, mais au fond ces deux là étaient de très bons amis.

- Salut Grey !

- Yo, t'es pas avec la tête d'allumette rose ? _Demanda Grey, qui s'était encore, comme d'habitude déshabiller._

- Non...  
- Pourquoi ?

- Ce matin, il ne m'a laissé le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'il était déjà parti... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

- Bah, alors Happy pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? _Demanda une autre voix, qui en même temps tapait sur la tête de Grey._

- Salut Erza... _Happy baissa la tête._ Natsu est fâché contre moi...

Erza est la femme la plus forte de la guilde. De plus avec ses longs cheveux écarlates, d'où vient son nom : Scarlet, elle était la plus belle femme de Fairy Tail. Puis quelqu'un approcha avec un plateau rempli de boissons. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux argent, comme Erza, qui arborait un magnifique sourire. Autrefois mage, depuis un mystérieux accident elle n'utilise plus sa magie. Mais passait son temps à servir ses compagnons et se faire des films sur la vie amoureuse des personnes qu'elle connaissait.

- Je ne pense pas que soit ça Happy.

Grey put enfin parler, car Erza avait lâché sa pauvre petite tête. La mage en armure s'était installée à côté de Grey avec une parte de fraisier que la barman lui avait donné il y a quelques minutes. Chaque mage de Fairy Tail savaient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire tomber son gâteau ou l'embêter pendant sa dégustation, car la bête féroce que la jeune femme cachait au fond d'elle pouvait se réveiller et faire beaucoup de dégâts...

- Mirajane, tu crois vraiment que c'est bien d'écouter les conversations des gens ? _Râla-t-il._ Mais bon... Heureusement qu'il n'y a que toi qui fait ça.

Soudain la pluie commença a tomber à l'intérieur de Fairy Tail. Aucun des mages de la guilde fut surpris, car ils avaient prit l'habitude depuis qu'une certaine mage avait intégrer la guilde. Elle s'appelait Jubia Loxar et elle était une mage de l'eau. Pendant toute sa vie jusqu'à sa défaite face à Grey pendant la bataille contre Phantom Lord, elle n'avait jamais vu le ciel bleu juste de la pluie et encore de la pluie... Mais depuis, elle était tombée amoureuse de son « sauveur » et elle ne le lâchait plus !

- Jubia, tu peux sortir de dessous le banc de Grey ? _Demanda Happy._

- Jubia ne voulait pas mais Jubia était trop nerveuse, excusez Jubia ! _Dit elle toute affoler et rouge pivoine._

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus parle toujours d'elle à la troisième personne ce qui pouvait la rendre encore plus étrange.

- On t'excuse. Bon, comme je crois que ça vous est sorti de la tête, je vais vous le rappelez... Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où Natsu est rentré dans la guilde et le jour où il a rencontré Lisanna et ça doit le rendre tellement triste qu'il ne doit pas avoir la tête à faire la fête. _Expliqua Mirajane._

- En y repensant c'est qu'elle était son premier et dernier amour. _Réfléchissais Erza._

Mirajane utilisa sa magie pour transformer sa tête en celle de Natsu.

- Eh ! Regardez Natsu est revenu et maintenant il joue à la serveuse ! _Hurlait Grey avec un grand sourire._

Grey n'avait pas vu que s'était Mirajane qui avait pris l'apparence de Natsu. Alors, elle reprit sa véritable apparence, mais son visage n'était pas comme avant vous voyez... elle était plutôt en colère mais pas de trop et j'espère pour Grey, que ça colère n'ira pas plus loin.

- Grey, je vais essayer d'être gentille avec toi. Natsu est sympa, mais j'aimerais qu'on ne me compare pas à lui ! Est-ce clair ?! _Demanda Mirajane avec un sourire diabolique._

Grey essaya alors d'imaginé Mirajane avec le caractère de Natsu...

- Aye ! _Répondit Grey tout en gloussant._

Mirajane n'avait pas du tout apprécié la réponse de Grey et celle ce rentra dans une telle colère noire, qu'elle activa sa magie. Qui était terrifiante ! Il était rare de voir Mirajane s'énerver.

- **SATAN SOUL** ! _Hurla Mirajane._

Toute la guilde se mit à trembler et toute cette agitation finissait par une bagarre dont seuls les mages de Fairy Tail avaient le secret... !

Plus loin, au bar Lucy était partie dans ses pensées après avoir entendue l'explication du comportement de Natsu qui était devenu tellement évasif et très distant avec ses compagnons ce qui avait beaucoup touché son chat. Et qui avait, en plus, poussé Lucy dans ses retranchements les plus profonds pour ne pas sombrer elle aussi dans la tristesse, ce qui la rendait très irritable. Puis sa meilleure amie Levy la mage des mots essaya de la faire revenir à la réalité.

- Lucy serait possible que tu reviennes sur terre ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as promis de m'aider à trouver une solution pour que Jett et Droy sympathise avec Gajeel ! _Dit-elle en montant la voix vers la fin._

Levy eu une réponse mais pas de la personne attendue. En fait c'était quelqu'un qui était à côté d'elle dans un coin plutôt sombre.

- Tu m'as parlé ?

Elle se retourna pour affirmer ses soupçons sur l'identité de la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

- S-Salut Gajeel ! _Dit-elle assez hésitante, tout en levant la main et avec un grand sourire._

Et oui, Levy était une des rares personnes à apprécier Gajeel en fait... Elle avait des sentiments pour lui que personnes n'imaginerait. C'est vrai qu'on a du mal à imaginer une intellectuelle comme Levy avec Gajeel le sens coeur bagarreur. Levy a les cheveux d'un bleu profond et d'une petite taille ce qui Gajeel lui faisait souvent remarquer. Lucy est la seule à savoir ceci car les deux amies sont dans des situations assez gênantes et très semblables.

Quand Levy regarda Gajeel pour voir ce qu'il faisait et elle vu qu'il était entrain de manger la vaisselle ! Gajeel était le dragon slayer de métal et se nourrissait de son élément pour se tenir en forme. La première fois qu'on voit ça, on peut facilement trouver bizarre mais tous les dragons slayers de chaque élément, faisaient ça. Ils étaient obligés pour vivre.

- Groumpfht... Groumpfht... Tu me parlais y a cinq minutes ou pas ? _Demanda Gajeel après fini d'avaler deux trois boulons, ainsi que des verres en acier._

- Non, pas du tout, j'essayais de ramener Lucy sur terre. _Répondit Levy qui essayait désespérément de rattraper la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire._

- Mais elle est à coté de toi donc elle est toujours sur terre. Alors pourquoi la ramenée ? _Demanda Gajeel, qui ne comprenait pas Levy._

Cette remarque fit sourire Levy. Cela ne faisait pas sourire le dragon slayer de voir que sa crevette se moquait de lui mais il laissait faire.

Les grandes portes en bois de la guilde viennent de s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre l'ombre d'une jeune femme. Cette arrivé arrêta la bagarre et ramena Lucy sur Terre.

- Impossible... _Souffla Mirajane._ Tu es sensé être morte il y a deux ans...!

- **Lisanna** ! _Crièrent la guilde sauf Lucy, Jubia, Gajeel et Wendy._

Les membres de la guilde étaient très surpris de voir cette personne du nom de Lisanna ici. En effet, elle était morte depuis deux ans, deux ans où Mirajane n'utilisait plus la magie, ou encore Natsu qui ne cessait de penser à elle. Tout plein de choses qui avaient prit place dans la vie des fées pour remplacer le vide qu'avait créé sa disparition. Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivé de la constellationniste.

- **Attendez** ! **Il y a quelqu'un derrière cette fille** ! _Crièrent Gajeel et Wendy qui venaient de sentir l'odeur d'une personne._

* * *

Le premier chapitre prend fin ici. Juste au moment où l'histoire commence.  
J'espère que tout cela vous a plus. Merci d'avoir lu.

Avez-vous deviné qui était la personne derrière Lisanna ? Et puis comment Lisanna est revenue, elle qui était morte deux ans auparavant ?

_A suivre... _


	3. Chapitre 2

_Une retrouvaille qui ne __fait pas plaisir à tout le monde__  
_

L'arrivée de cette jeune femme semblait troubler tous les mages de Fairy Tail. On pouvait voir dans leurs yeux la surprise qu'ils venaient d'avoir : Lisanna Strauss était de retour. Ceci était une chose qu'ils avaient enterrée avec sa mort. Ce rêve était tout aussi impossible que celui de vouloir toucher la lune du bout des doigts. Mais pourtant, elle était là, bien vivante, Lisanna était là, à la maison.

La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés coupés courts qui se nommait Lisanna se décala laissant apparaitre le seul et l'unique mage au surnom " Salamander" ...

- Natsu ! _Cria Lisanna._

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lisanna avait les larmes aux yeux. Les deux amis qui se retrouvaient étaient surveillés par une autre mage qui ne savait pas où se mettre. La mage était à sa place habituelle au bar et regardait de loin ses amis qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour cette "Lisanna". C'était Lucy. La mage, bien qu'elle connaissait son histoire. A cause de son retour, Lucy se trouvait en trop, pas à sa place. D'un coup elle se sentit rejeté comme si son rôle avait été de remplacer cette mage disparue.

- Natsu... _Souffla Lucy en observant son ami._ Qui est Lisanna pour toi ? Vous m'avez l'air très proche, tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'une personne aussi proche de toi à part Ignir... _Murmura Lucy._

- Impossible... _Dit Natsu._

Lisanna laissa tomber toutes ses affaires et sauta dans les bras de Natsu sous les yeux de la guilde qui étaient encore sous le choc. C'était comme si on les avait mit sur pause. Mirajane, elle qui ne cassait jamais aucun verre, laissa tomber le verre qu'elle nettoyait soigneusement.

Levy la mage des mots, qui assistait comme toute la guilde à cette scène, regarda sa meilleure amie Lucy. La jeune mage aux cheveux océans connaissait la blonde par coeur. Donc pour elle ce n'était pas très difficile de savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

« Ma pauvre Lucy ça doit te faire quelque chose de voir une fille qui vient d'apparaitre de ne nulle part se jeter sur Natsu, celui que tout le pense être ton ami alors que tu ressens quelque chose de bien plus fort envers lui... », Pensa la mage des mots qui regardait sa meilleure amie aux yeux chocolats qui observait les deux amis d'enfance s'élancer.

Bien que personnes à part deux trois personnes, n'y faisait attention, on pouvait voir dans les yeux de Lucy qu'elle était très surprise mais aussi énervée. Elle était comme paralysée face à cette scène qu'on lui montrait.

« C'est donc elle Lisanna, la petite soeur de Mira et Elfman... Je doute que je sois amie avec elle, car elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Cette fille qui vient d'arriver de je ne sais où et saute dans les bras de Natsu ! C'est décidé à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est une garce de première classe ! », Pensa Lucy qui ne cherchait plus à être polie, la colère l'avait complètement envahit. A croire qu'il suffisait qu'une personne arrive pour qu'elle soit oubliée !

Puis tout le monde, sauf les derniers arrivés dans la guilde étaient fixés sur le nouveau sujet de discussion et d'attention : Lisanna. Ils étaient si contents de la revoir, pour eux cela n'était que possible dans un rêve. Ça faisait deux ans qu'elle avait disparu de ce monde et tout d'un coup elle revenait. C'était un miracle.

Du côté du bar, Gajeel se leva de sa place et passa devant une certaine mage des mots en disant tout bas quelque chose à Levy qui la fit rougir.

- Merci pour ton aide je serai ravi de rejoindre ton équipe.

Suivi d'un clin d'œil discret. Il alla ensuite voir Wendy et lui proposa une mission qu'elle accepta. Étonnant de la part de Gajeel qu'il aille proposer une mission à Wendy. Lui qui a pour habitude de faire toutes ses missions en solo. Même si Wendy avait l'air un peu apeurée, les deux partirent avec le sourire. Lucy allait rentrer chez elle quand Jubia lui fit une proposition surprenante venant de sa part. Jubia considérait depuis le début Lucy comme une rivale en amour pour Grey.

- Comme Grey-sama est collé à cette fille qui elle est collée à Natsu, Jubia pense que pendant la mission on pourra devenir amie, non ? _Demanda Jubia._

- J'en suis sur Jubia, on y va ? _Répondit Lucy toute heureuse de partir loin de cet endroit maudit et de se faire une très bonne amie._

- Oui ! Jubia te préviens, c'est une S-quest et c'est le maitre qui m'a demandé de la faire avec toi.

- J'ai une idée ! Et si on prenait une petite mission que l'on fera avant de faire la S-quest. Et a mon avis la S-quest dura au moins deux semaines, non ? _Dit-elle avec un sourire étrange._

- Jubia est complètement d'accord.

Donc les filles partirent pour remplir leurs missions sans que personnes ne le remarque... Quatre mages de la guilde des fées étaient partis sans dire au revoir de peur de déranger leurs amis...

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ des deux filles. Personne à part Levy et Happy avaient remarqués que quatre de leurs compagnons avaient été mis de coté, ils les avaient presque oubliés.

Au bar, Mirajane était partie discutée avec les autres laissant seul Levy et Happy devant leurs boissons ou leur poisson. Le silence, ce terrible silence qui était tout le contraire de cette guilde s'était mis entre les deux mages. Mais le petit chat bleu n'allait pas laisser ce silence continuer et engagea la discussion.

- Dit Levy, je commence à croire qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué l'absence de Lucy et Jubia ainsi que celle de Gajeel et Wendy qui partaient tout le temps en mission comme s'y ils se sentaient effacés de la guilde. T'es d'accord toi aussi ? Non ? _Demanda Happy qui était assez triste du comportement de ses amis._

- Happy je pense que même nous avons été mis de coté parce qu'on s'inquiète de nos amis qui sont à peine ou pas du tout présent alors qu'ils viennent d'arriver. Les membres de ton équipe ainsi que Gajeel sont partis et ceux qui sont là ne s'en sont pas inquiéter. Preuve : ils partent en mission avec Lisanna sans ce posé de questions. _Expliqua Levy._

- Ils m'ont rangé dans un placard avec les autres. Le prochain qui ose ignorer Lucy, Jubia, Gajeel et Wendy une fois de plus, je m'énerve ! _Dit Happy qui commençait légèrement à s'énerver._

Levy hocha de la tête, elle était d'accord avec lui.

Soudain, la situation allait empirer quand le maitre monta sur le bar et attira l'attention de tout le monde. Il avait un grand sourire et ne faisait pas pensé à un maitre qui avait remarqué l'absence inhabituelle de quatre de ses mages.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai réuni tous les membres de la guilde pour vous dire qu'aujourd'hui nous fêterons le retour de Lisanna et nous ne laisserons personne rentrer dans la guilde puisque tout le monde _

- Non ! Il manque quatre personnes : Lucy, Jubia, Gajeel et Wendy ! _S'exclama Happy tout en coupant le maitre._

- Le jour où Lisanna est arrivée Lucy et Jubia sont parties en mission de routine puis ont enchainée avec une S-quest car elles voyaient que personne ne pensait qu'ils ne comprenaient rien et avaient besoins d'explications. Il y a aussi Gajeel et Wendy qui maintenant ne passent que pour prendre des missions. Franchement ! Est-ce que vous l'aviez remarqué ? _Demanda Levy assez perturbé par les changements de comportements de ses amis._

- Même Levy et moi avons été mis de coté ou plutôt dans le placard des oubliés ! Même vous maitre n'avez pas vu que ce placard commençait à ce remplir. Ai-je tort ?! _Continua Happy._

Caché derrière l'une des grandes portes en bois de la guilde se trouvaient quatre personnes qui commençaient à reprendre espoir grâce à cette intervention.

- Je savais que ses quatre "là" avaient été rangés dans ce placard mais dans la deuxième semaine je les ai oubliés... _Déclara Makarov._

- Lucy, Jubia, Gajeel et Wendy... Je n'y crois pas...! Je-je les ai oubliés, complètement... _Dit Natsu complètement perdu._

- Et bien, puisque pendant tout ce temps ils ne nous ont pas manqué et bien cela veut dire qu'ils ne servent à rien ! _Parla bien fort Lisanna._

Toute la guilde fut surprise d'entendre tout cela de la part de leur amie, elle qui venait de revenir. Ces paroles furent comme un déclic pour les membres de la guilde...

- Peut-être pour vous mais pas pour nous ils sont irremplaçables ! _Crièrent Levy et Happy._

- Natsu, Grey et Erza... Pourquoi vous nous avez effacés de votre vie ? _Demanda Happy qui avait les larmes aux yeux._ On_

- On n'a pas passé de bon moments ensemble ? Moi je pense que oui, mais apparemment vous ne remarquez même pas que vos amis partent donc s'est qu'on est inutile à vos yeux. _Coupa une voix._

- Même nous qui passions de temps à autres à la guilde, personne ne nous disait bonjour à part Levy et Happy. Pourtant on croyait avoir enfin trouvé une famille, mais en fait, on est juste là pour faire joli ! _Continua deux autres voix._

- Pourtant Grey-sama je vous suivais de partout, je criai de partout "Grey-sama", je faisais plein de chose pour vous que vous ignoriez, ce qui est devenu habituelle pour moi... Mais est-ce que vous aviez remarqué que vous pouviez faire n'importe quoi sens qu'il y est quelqu'un qui cri "Grey-sama" ! _Fini une quatrième._

- Tout le monde ! _S'exclama Happy qui était tout content._

Les quatre compagnons disparus étaient alignés devant toute la guilde. Sûr d'eux et prêt à tout... Mais ce qu'ils allaient faire n'était pas forcement ce que les autres mages s'attendaient à attendre.

- Désolé à tous, mais si Lisanna reste nous nous partons, car nous l'a détestons au plus haut point qui puisse exister ! _Déclarèrent les quatre mages._

* * *

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plus et qu'il n'était pas trop incompréhensible, vu ma manie de toujours compliquer les choses. Désolé pour le temps que je mets à poster mes chapitres, à l'avenir j'en posterais plus souvent.

N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis et vos questions !

_A suivre... _


End file.
